Sans Vs Drakath
Description Both can be either your best friend, or your worst enemy, depending on which side you stand for. So, the great battle between the Underground's last stand, Sans the Skeleton, and the prince of Dreadhaven Drakath Slugwrath! Interlude Wiz : So, you have the ability to control time, and plan to use it around as you please? Boomstick : WELL, NOT TODAY, CUZ OUR COMBATANTS CAN MAKE YOUR TIME-CONTROLLING LIFE A PERFECTLY DESIGNED HELL! Wiz : On one side, we have the sentry/comedian/goat-lover/bad-time-giver, Sans, the skeleton! Boomstick : AND ON THE OTHER SIDE, WE HAVE THE CHAMPION OF CHAOS HIMSELF, DRAKATH SLUGWRATH! HE IS WIZ, AND I'M BOOMSTICK! Wiz : And our job is to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Sans the Skeleton Wiz : Many years ago, humans and monsters lived in peace, until war broke out between the two, and the monsters ended up sealed inside of the underground. Boomstick : A barrier was built, so that anything could get in, but nothing could get out, except a human and a monster soul combined, to go through. ''' Wiz : And 7 human souls to break the barrier definitively. Many years have passed, and the Underground monsters were able to collect 6 human souls, needing only one more to completely break the barrier, and transform King Asgore Dreemurr into a god. '''Boomstick : But it ain't so easy, as the 7th human, Frisk, is determined enough to not give up so easily, and may be the legendary Angel, from the prophecy. Wiz : The angel that would come, and leave the Underground empty, either by saving everyone, or killing everyone. Boomstick : But he won't escape with genocide so easily, as the Underground has someone who is able to defeat him, Sans, the Skeleton! Wiz : Sans is the older brother of Papyrus, and cares about his brother more than anyone else. He is usually very lazy, sleepy and good at telling bad jokes... Boomstick : BUT THAT'S UNTIL YOU SEE HIS OTHER SIDE, AND THEN, GET READY TO HAVE A BAD TIME! Wiz : Sans is capable of seeing through other worlds and timelines, acknowledging the player's ability to reset, and remembering how many times he has killed them in other timelines. Boomstick : If that wasn't creepy enough, Sans can also teleport, and appear wherever he wants to, even during a fight! Wiz : He is also capable of using telekinesis, and throw you around, as well as changing gravity to his will. Boomstick : He is also capable of manipulating reality, and attacking you even when you're on your turn! Wiz : Talking about turns, he is the only monster in Undertale who has the first turn in a battle, and is the only monster, aside from Mad Dummy capable of holding the battle in his turn. He is also the only monster in the Underground who avoids your attacks, and is extremely fast. He also has the ability Karmic Retribution, that causes more damage depending on how much his opponent has killed. Boomstick : But don't think he is invincible, he might be extremely fast, and avoid getting hit, but that is because he has only 1 HP, so whenever he gets hit, he is already dust! Wiz : It is also important to notice that while his attacks are extremely fast and hard to avoid, he can only cause one damage per frame, meaning that, the only way he can ever dream of stopping you, is by constantly attacking, and denying the temporary post-hit invincibility. Boomstick : Now, to his weapons! Wiz : Weren't we supposed to analyze his armor first? Boomstick : Armor : His blue jacket, some shorts, and slippers. NOW, let's analyze the weapons! Wiz : His weapons are basically, bones, of every size, white, and blue. They can be extremely fast, and deadly, although, the blue ones can easily be avoided by standing still. Boomstick : His other weapons though, are the most deadly of them all. The Gaster-Blasters! Wiz : Aside from creating online theories of Sans' relationship with the deceased creator of the core, the Gaster-Blasters are also deadly skull-shaped laser canons, capable of causing immense damage. They can also appear out of nowhere, and shoot the player anytime leaving them deadly injured. Boomstick : Now, if you wanna kill someone he loves, just remember the advice : DON'T! Wiz : Moving to the next combatant... Drakath Slugwrath Wiz : On the world of Lore, there was once a kingdom called Dreadhaven, commanded by the evil king, Dinkleheim Slugwrath. One day the king was overthrown by his general, Alden Alteon, who became the new king, and renamed the kingdom Swordhaven. Boomstick : Infuriated, Drakath, the son of the king, made a group of bandits, with the objective of overthrowing King Alteon, and named the the Darkwolves. Wiz : Over time, the group gained the attention of Sepulchure, the Doomknight, Emperor of the Shadowscythe, and arch-nemesis of King Alteon. Sepulchure made a deal with Drakath, so he would give Drakath the Necrotic Blade of Doom, if Drakath gave him the Black, and the White Dragon Boxes. Boomstick : Drakath failed, and was only able of giving Sepulchure the White Dragon Box. Wiz : Sepulchure, though, kept him around, so he would do some smaller tasks for him. Boomstick : But that's until Drakath betrays him, literally backstabbing him with his own sword. Wiz : After this, Drakath uses the power of the eight elemental orbs, and merge with Fluffy, the Dracolich, becoming the Ultimate Darknes Dragon. Boomstick : Drakath is eventually defeated, and killed by Sepulchure and the Hero combined, but that wouldn't be the end of him. Wiz : Long story short, he is eventually revived by his mother, The Queen Of Monsters... Boomstick : Not-Toriel. Wiz : ...and sets on his journey to become the strongest person in the world, using his newfound powers as the Champion of Chaos to open the portal to the Chaos Realm and free his mother, and conquer the world. Boomstick : He commands the 13 Lords of Chaos, the 13 most powerful villains in all Lore. ''' Wiz : His powers include mind control, allowing him to turn even King Alteon, and the Hero himself to his side, as his Chaos Lords. '''Boomstick : As his giant wings suggest, he is also capable of flying! He also has superhuman strength, speed, and resistance. Wiz : He is also capable of completely controlling the element of chaos, manipulating it, and its users to do his biding in any way he pleases. Boomstick : Just like his opponent, he is also able to teleport, and use telekineses. As well as being able to see through other timelines, and even reset the game, during Doomwood Saga part 2 and 3. Wiz : Drakath's arch-enemy is the Hero, also known simply as THE ETERNAL DRAGON OF TIME! Boomstick : Fun fact, not even the power of the Eternal Dragon of Time allowed the Hero to defeat Drakath. Wiz : Drakath has many boss battles in Adventure Quest Worlds, so, we had to chose one that was DEFEATABLE, and for that we chose his Chaos Champion version. Boomstick : With his 923.297 HP and 217 base damage, he is truly a challenge even to a level 65 player. Wiz : Drakath's strongest attack is however his hability to manipulate souls, being able to remove them from someone's body, and destroying it, killing his foe, like in his battle against Sepulchure, and the later against the Eternal Dragon of Time. Boomstick : And it was through this ability that he used Sepulchure's soul to reset the game, like I mentioned previously. Wiz : Drakath can also open holes in reality and travel between other universes, like in the Mirror Realm Saga. Boomstick : Unlike his opponent, Drakath has an armor, that is extremely resistant and hard to hit through, but since Sans can only cause one damage anyway, it won't make any difference. Wiz : Drakath's weapon is the Blade of Chaos... Boomstick : Not the one from God of War. Wiz : ...An extremely powerful weapon that he used to defeat King Alteon and Sepulchure with one hit each. Boomstick : Still, he can't be indefeatable, can he? Wiz : Not at all, in the past he was defeated several times, some items, such as the Ultimate Elemental Orb can defeat him. His arch-enemy, the Hero, has defeated him several times in the past as well. His greatest weakness, though is none other than his ego. For being so powerful, many times Drakath became so overconfident he failed to realise fatal flaws in his plans. As well as his temperament, that is usually cocky and impatient, leading him to end up doing terrible mistakes. Boomstick : He also has some "mommy issues" and a bad case of being constantly betrayed. Wiz : Not that it ever stopped him, completely, as anyone who betrays him usually meets a not-so-happy ending. Boomstick : In short, Drakath is a foe that you can only pray to never cross paths with, otherwise you will meet your end. Wiz : Or, as Drakath said himself... Drakath : There is no end... ONLY CHAOS!! DEATH BATTLE! Sans is standing in front of King Asgore's castle, waiting for the time of the judgement. Everyone he knew and loved was dead : Alphys, Mettaton, Toriel, Flowey, Asgore, The Dogs, Grillby, and most importantly, Frisk. As he looked in the distance, he saw a shadowy figure, flying towards him, that was it. He would put an end to this madness. After those mysterious creatures attacked, Sans now had nothing to lose, he would make whoever did this feel his rage. The figure landed in front of him, and opened his wings, showing off his purple armor, his face came out of the shadows, and he spoke with an evil grin. Drakath : So, you wanted to see me? This will be interesting... Sans : You're gonna regret this, TIME TO GET DUNKED ON! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4oMegalovania starts playing Drakath takes out his sword, but before he can do anything, he feels the gravity around him intensify, as he realises he wouldn't be able to fly anytime soon. Suddenly a huge barrier of bones arise and strike Drakath, taking out 14 HP. Drakath is then thrown to his right side by a sudden force, making him be slammed against a wall, he is then thrown to his left side, and slams another wall, he is then thrown upwards, downwards, and then suddenly there is a group of 15 Gaster-Blasters surrounding him. All the Gaster-Blasters shoot at the same time, making a huge pile of dust arise. Sans grins as his left eye flashes with a blue aura, when suddenly a purple laser is shot at him. He barely avoids it, when another one comes, then another, then another. Sans keeps avoiding them all, when he looks into the dust. When the dust settles down, Drakath appears in the middle of a huge crater, basically undamaged, aside from having lost 32 HP. He starts laughing, when Sans speaks. Sans : You dare survive that? Heh, well then, it appears as though you wanna have a bad time. Drakath : A bad time? I haven't had this much fun since World War Lore! Battle on, skelly! Sans then uses another group of gaster blasters on Drakath, but this time he was smarter, and avoided them all. Sans didn't even have time to think what to do next before he realised Drakath's soul wasn't blue anymore. He looked up as Drakath tried striking him down with an aerial attack. Sans avoided it, then Drakath tried it again, and once again failed. Sans grinned. Sans : Well buddy, I believe I will miss you... But you know... Unlike you... My aim gets better. Drakath didn't even have time to avoid getting hit by a Gaster-Blaster, in the back, and then another one, that hit him in the chest, throwing him backwards, as he slammed against every possible wall on King Asgore's castle, and then fell on the ground, losing 134 HP. Sans gets ready to do his next attack, when suddenly a group of purple tentacles arises from the ground and almost hits him. Sans then counter attacks them with his bones, but then realises he was being pushed back, right into Drakath's range. Sans : Oh, no, you don't! Right before Drakath could hit Sans with his Blade of Chaos, his vision turned dark for a while. When he could see again there were 4 Gaster-Blasters pointing towards him. He avoided them all, but then his vison became dark again, and then he suddenly saw himself standing in a floating platform, when suddenly a bone came striking him in the face, making him fall down into the other piles of bones, losing 34 HP. When he could see again, there were a lot of bones coming to strike him, once again he couldn't fly, so he had to jump them, but not too high, in order to avoid getting hit by more flying bones. Drakath managed to do that for a while, losing only 12 HP. His vision became dark again. When he could see, there was a circle of Gaster-Blasters surrounding him. Drakath kept running from them, until he was eventually hit, twice in the chest, and once in his right leg. After losing 121 HP, his vision blacked out again. Drakath then found himself surrounded by a group of blue colored bones, ready to strike him down. Drakath decided to simply stand still, wich made him avoid every blue bone attack. Sans : I'm impressed, kiddo, how'd ya know that? Drakath : Old times in the Necropolis. You seem to be quite an experienced foe, so how about you face off against... Drakath pulled his sword, and slashed the air, making Sans confused. Drakath : ...YOURSELF! Suddenly, the place where Drakath slashed with his sword, started glowing with a white color, appearing similar to a scar, and started pulling a confused Sans in, while Drakath watched, laughing hysterically. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeJkDTKMLDgSnowdin - Genocide starts playing. Sans, still confused looks around, and finds himself into a red forest, with a bit of snow in it. He walks for a while, feeling like he is being watched, until he hears a sound. He looks around and meets... Sans : Heheh, looks like someone isn't very original... Sans : What?! In front of him, there is an almost perfect copy of him, but with a red glowing eye, instead of a blue one, a black jacket with red shirt, and a very menacing tone. Sans : Welp, you see, it appears as though I have to destroy you... heheh... yeah, I'm bored, so let's get to it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXltdD7kDvQUnderfell Megalovania starts playing. Undertale Sans tries using his gaster blasters, but Underfell Sans counters it with his own. Sans : Heheh, yeah, as if I didn't see it comin'... Underfell Sans tried using his red colored bones on Undertale Sans, who counterattacked it with his own blue colored bones. Sans : Same here... Undertale Sans created a barrier of bones to avoid Underfell Sans' Gaster-Blaster attacks. After this He teleported to Underfell Sans' back and tried striking him with flying bones. Underfell Sans teleported away to the top of a tree and commented. Sans : Heh, you're a wimp, just like my brother, NOW GET READY TO DIE! Undertale Sans almost couldn't avoid the group of Gaster-Blasters shooting him at the same time. For some reason he felt like he was being watched by someone. Both Sanses kept fighting for a while, blow after blow, but both were too equal in power. Neither could hit the other, and both could foresee the other's movements. Both kept fighting an endless duel, until a bright yellow bolt struck Underfell Sans, causing him to lose 0.1 HP, and fall unconscious. Sans looked behind and saw Drakath, with a bright yellow and white armor, instead of his original purple and grey one, he was almost attacking this Drakath when he spoke. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMxFmx-hDO0Mirror Realm theme starts playing. Drakath : Calm down, Sans. I am not the Drakath from your universe, you can call me... Mirror Drakath. In this world, I am the Champion of Order, and fight for good and peace. Quick! You have no time to lose, you must go back to your universe and stop me before I destroy everything. With that, Mirror Drakath made a portal back to Sans' universe, that started sucking him in once again, as Mirro Drakath waved and smiled before going to heal Underfell Sans' wounds. Sans finds himself back at the ruins of King Asgore's castle, when he spots his opponent. Drakath : Very well, it appears as you are a bit tougher than I expected. But now playtime's over. Now begins... THE AGE OF CHAOS! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BehLlSWfiUDrakath's theme starts playing. Drakath strikes Sans with all his might. Sans barely avoids it, and uses his Gaster-Blasters. Drakath counter-attacks with his chaos laser blasts. After the lasers clash in the sky, Drakath emerges from the smoke, and uses a flying attack on Sans. Sans avoids it once again, and uses his bones, that are countered by Drakath's tentacles. Sans uses his blue bones, but Drakath counters them with spikes. Sans teleports away, as Drakath summons a group of flying Chaos Eyeballs to go after him. Sans thinks about all those who he ever knew, and who have fallen by Drakath's fault. His left eye glows blue once again, with rage. Sans leaps into sight, and Gaster-Blasters the Eyeballs away. After this, he uses everything he has at once. Drakath has trouble evading all of the attacks, he is hit by bones, Gaster-Blasters, slammed on every possible barrier, for serveral moments, feeling all his sins crawling on his back. Eventually the damage he took appears over his head. '-922949' Sans : Welp, it appears as you have gotten yourself caught... to the bone. Sans decided to circle Drakath in Gaster-Blasters, ready to do his final attack and end the insane tyrant prince. But, suddenly, Drakath started laughing out loud. Sans : Uh? Is something funny? Drakath said nothing. Instead, he just pulled a red glowing heart-shaped object from his cape, grinning menacingly. Sans : I-Impossible! That... That's... Drakath : Exactly. Frisk's soul. Sans : What do you plan to accomplish with this? Drakath : Victory. The soul started glowing more and more, until there was nothing else to be seen... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51ccUkogLwcChaos Portal theme starts playing. Sans is standing in front of King Asgore's castle, waiting for the time of the judgement. Everyone he knew and loved was dead : Alphys, Mettaton, Toriel, Flowey, Asgore, The Dogs, Grillby, and most importantly, Frisk. He looked in the distance but saw nothing, yet he had the horrible feeling something bad was about to happen. He felt like being watched, and that he had forgotten something. He tried remembering it, those eyes, those wings, that aura... Sans gasped, he finally remembered what happened, what Drakath did. He used Frisk's soul to reset time, but why? His thoughts were cut short, as he felt extreme levels of pain on his back, then on his chest, then empty. Sans looked around and saw Drakath holding his soul, smiling evilly. Drakath : It was fun while it lasted, but now, you understand right? It was never a matter of whether you would win or not. It was just a matter of how long until you lose. You're the first one to give me an legitimate challenge in a while. Thank you. Now rest in pieces. And just like that, Drakath destroyed Sans' soul in front of him, and just watched as the skeleton became nothing more than a pile of dust, inside of a blue coat. K.O.! Boomstick : HELL YEAH! THAT WAS FRICKIN' AWESOME! WOOHOO!! Wiz : Very entertaining, yes. Boomstick : Can you see over the horizon? It seems like a legion of fans are coming together to get us for this. Wiz : Yep, I agree, however, this battle was a case of "more popular doesn't mean stronger". Boomstick : So, let's see why our pun-loving skelly lost this one? Wiz : Yeah, Sans' defeat could be explained in 4 points. Number 1 : The Karma Retribution wouldn't really work on Drakath. Boomstick : Wait, what?! Wiz : Exactly! Since Drakath rarely kills someone by himself, and instead sends his minions to do it in his place, being them the Darkwolf Bandits, or the Lords of Chaos, he wouldn't be affecter by the Karma if it wasn't him who did the killing. Number 2 : Drakath's true nature. Boomstick : Wait, what?? Wiz : Using the logic from Undertale itself, a human/monster hybrid is a creature of unspeakable powers, we see that in the form of Asriel, and who are Drakath's parents again? Boomstick : Human King Dinkleheim Slugwrath, and the Queen of Monsters herself! Exactly, Number 3 : His unpredictable nature. As the Champion of Chaos, he is extremely random and unpredictable, allowing him to easily catch an opponent off guard. And at last, but not least, Number 4! Boomstick : Lemme have this one! Number 4 : Drakath's manipulation over time, space, and souls! Wiz : Drakath's power is extremely high, allowing him to be able to evn manipulate souls, allowing him to use Frisk's soul to reset the events of the battle, and give him more time to sneak on Sans and defeat him by surprise. Boomstick : Wich was quite obviously the reason he would win, after all, the ability to reset time, and try again is what allowed Chara to defeat Sans in the original Undertale. Wiz : With all that said, it was already quite obvious that the winner of today's Death Battle would be the Champion of Chaos himself, Drakath Slugwrath! Episode Listhttp://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rpp4d2/Rpp4d2_Episode_List | Next - Drakath Vs Asriel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016